The present invention relates generally to a torque arm assembly for a motor vehicle, and more particularly concerns an adaptive mounting plate interfacing between a torque arm and a differential drive housing.
In motor vehicles, and particularly rear wheel drive vehicles, the power transfer components such as universal joints and driveshafts serve to compensate for changes in the line of drive. However, when engine power is applied to the drivetrain, torque is developed in the driving wheels. This twisting action creates changes in the angularity of the line of drive. In particular, when power is transmitted by the driveshaft, the drive pinion gear of the rear differential tries to turn the ring gear. The ring gear must turn the axle shafts and the wheels, so it resists being moved. The pinion gear then attempts to xe2x80x9croll aroundxe2x80x9d the ring gear. Since it cannot, the pinion gear transfers the torque to the differential drive housing. The obvious visible effect of this torque is the tendency of the back end of the vehicle to dip when power is suddenly applied to the driving wheels.
To stabilize the differential housing under torque loads, a torque arm is used to control axle windup during vehicle acceleration and braking. In conventional arrangements, the torque arm is attached directly to the differential carrier housing and the vehicle body. Because most differential housings are unique to the particular vehicle and/or drivetrain, the interface of the torque arm and differential housing is likewise unique. This necessitates expensive tooling and die casting considerations of the differential housing for each different design.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved torque arm assembly for motor vehicles.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved torque arm assembly for motor vehicles. It is another object of the invention to provide a torque arm to differential housing interface adapted to accommodate numerous vehicle and drivetrain configurations.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the foregoing and other objects and advantages are attained by a torque arm mounting plate for a differential case housing a differential drive pinion gear. The mounting plate comprises an interface adapted to be circumjacently mounted about the differential drive pinion gear, and a torque arm bracket integral with the interface and spaced apart from the differential drive pinion gear. The torque arm bracket is adapted to fixedly engage one end of a torque arm. The torque arm mounting plate of the present invention provides a common interface between the torque arm and the differential carrier.
An advantage of the present invention is that different torque arms which are necessary for accommodating different vehicle designs, different torque levels and different packaging constraints, can be attached to various differential housings with the mounting plate of the present invention. A resulting advantage of the present invention is reduced tooling and die casting costs associated with unique torque arm to differential housing interface designs.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and appended claims, and upon reference to the accompanying drawings.